wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Spirit: Wisdom
]] is a SIGNI class primarily associated with blue SIGNI. However, they first appeared as green SIGNI in WX-15 Incited Selector. Wisdom SIGNI are based on famous scholars and scientists, as well as mathematical and scientific concepts. __TOC__ Gameplay Many Wisdom SIGNI are able to attack SIGNI Zones other than the one in front of them, allowing allied SIGNI to crush the opponent's Life Cloth. Other Wisdom SIGNI have abilities designated with . This means that these abilities are only active when the total level of the player's Wisdom SIGNI are equal to the specified number. Thus, Wisdom SIGNI revolve heavily on managing the total levels of your Wisdom SIGNI on the field. List of Wisdom SIGNI Level 1 *Air Cannon, Firing of Box Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Concentration#, Table Salt of Dissolving Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Congruence#, Twins of Equal Wisdom (Life Burst) *Engel, Coefficient of Food Wisdom (Life Burst) *Expensive Yen, Fluctuation of Country Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Fermat#, Formula of Theoretical Wisdom *Flowing Water, Speed of Boat Wisdom *#Line#, Line of Opportune Wisdom *#Okuma#, Education Reform *#Planting-Trees#, Word of Tree Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Plus#, Addition of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Ruler#, Distance of Tool Wisdom (Life Burst) *Shouhize, Purchase of Cost Wisdom *#Sine#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Sugamichi#, Essence of Character Wisdom (Life Burst) *Suisoza, Faucet of Accumulating Wisdom *#Work#, Word of Working Wisdom Level 2 *#Akihaba#, Mixing of Enjoyable Wisdom *Beaker, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *Cheap Yen, Fluctuation of Country Wisdom *#Cosine#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Crane-Turtle#, Word of Foot Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Descartes#, Formula of Sage Wisdom *#Encounter#, Distance of Time Wisdom *#Kabusoku#, Distribution of Forest Wisdom (Mama limited) *Lemonshi, Quality of Car Wisdom *Magnus, Lift of Floating Wisdom (Remember limited) *#Minu#, Subtraction of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Pass#, Cheering of Swift Wisdom (Life Burst) *Pipette, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *#Protractor#, Angle Measurement of Tool Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Root#, Square of Root Wisdom *#Rounding#, Disposal of Ending Wisdom *Table Salt, Concentration of Mixture Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *#Bisection#, Half-Cut of Dividing Wisdom (Mama limited) *#Catch-Up#, Word of Following Wisdom *Downforce, Aerodynamics of Running Wisdom *#Hyakuyou#, Nostalgia of Measuring Wisdom (Mama limited) *Ig Bananan, Slipperiness of Peel Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Imaginary#, Number of Imaginary Wisdom (Mama limited) *Kabuken, Performance of Company Wisdom *#Multip#, Multiplication of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Pascal#, Formula of Propagating Wisdom *#Redpen#, Grading of Answer Wisdom *Risokita, Hypothesis of Sky Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Sanjou#, Angle of Tool Wisdom (Mama limited) *Sunkco, Burial of Expense Wisdom *#Tangent#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Tipsu#, Burial of Time Wisdom *#Ukaro#, Cheering of Testing Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Venndia#, Set of Circular Wisdom *#WebMoney#, Face Value of Strange Wisdom *#Wigner#, Observation of Future Wisdom Level 4 *#Age#, Passage of Time Wisdom (Mama limited) *Archimes, Discovery of Bath Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Compass#, Sharp Needle of Tool Wisdom (Mama limited, Life Burst) *#Fibonacci#, Formula of True Wisdom *Flask, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *Horos Chart, Star Arts of Divining Wisdom (Remember limited) *#Nightile#, Treatment of Healing Wisdom (Mama limited, Life Burst) *Nobel, Pursuit of Colorful Wisdom (Remember limited, Life Burst) *#Nobel#, Treasure of Colorful Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Pythagorage#, Square of Defining Wisdom (Mama limited, Life Burst) *#Schröde#, Mysterious Box of Logical Wisdom (Mama limited, Life Burst) *Smith Hands, Distribution of Wealth Wisdom (Life Burst) *Treof, Selection of Choice Wisdom Level 5 *#Edison#, Invention of Flashing Wisdom (Mama limited, Life Burst) Support Category:Image Spirit: Wisdom